Around the World with The Lorax Part 2
Around the World with The Lorax Part 2 is the twenty-sixth episode of the second season of Yuna's Princess Adventure. Plot Princess Yuna, her friends, Fizzlepop Berrytwist, Grubber, Capper, Captain Celaeno, her crew, Princess Skystar, Terramar, Lightning McQueen, Sally Carrera, Mater, Luigi and Guido, Sarge, Fillmore, Cruz Ramirez, Holley Shiftwell, Dusty Crophopper, Ishani, the Peanuts Gang, Snoopy, his sibling, Fifi, Woodstock, J. Thaddeus Toad, his company, Ginger, her friends, Hugo, Rita and the Lorax must stop Yzma and Abacus Cinch from cutting all the Truffula Trees down and win Yuna's wager by continuing around the world by high noon on the 84th day. The journey must continue/Made it to Bangalore India/Meeting Sunburst's parents It begins on the Mighty Bus, Yuna couldn't belive Yzma and Abacus Cinch were behind this whole set up. Then, they had to continue their journey around the world. In Bangalore, India, they've met with Sunlight's grandparents, Sunspot and Stellar Flare. Meeting Jonny Quest and the whole gang/Nefir leading Staquait Just as they arrived in Bangalore, they've met with Jonny Quest, his parents, Dr. Benton and Rachel Quest, Jessie Bannon, her parents, Race and Estella, Hadji Singh (who's Saltun of Bangalore), his mother, Neela, his mentor, Pasha the Peddler, and Bandit who're friends of Scrappy-Doo. Meanwhile, Nefir Hasenuf was leading Colonel Staquait to where they are now. We're here at Italy/Meeting Starlight's parents/We're in Spain In Italy, they meet with Francesco Bernoulli along with Luigi's Uncle Topolino and Mama Topolino. In Spain, they meet with Sunlight's maternal grandparents, Firelight and Starpoint. Then, they meet with Miguel Camino, Ferdinand the Bull, and the rest of their friends. Fighting off Staquait and his men/The plan to fight fire with fire All of a sudden, Colonal Staquait and his men caught up with Yuna and her friends as they fought them off again. Just then, Snoopy (as the World War 1 Flying Ace) came to the rescue and trapped Staquait and his men for good. Going to Germany/Encountering the villains from Equestria Soon, Jonny and the others joined Yuna and her friends as they came to Germany and met with Max Schnell, Rapunzel, Flynn Ryder, and the rest of their friends. Suddenly, Aloysius O'Hare, Charles F. Muntz, Ian McTeague, Mr. Winkie, and the Toom Patrols were send by Yzma and Cinch as they tried to delay their mission, but they ultimately failed when Yuna and her friends escaped. The next stop in Tokyo, Japan/Meeting with Spots, his family, Chief, and their friends When Yuna and her friends arrives in Japan, they met with Samurai Jack, Ashi, Spots, his family, Chief, and his friends along with Kubo, his friends and family, Mayor Atari, and Kobayashi. In Tokyo, Kobayashi showed them how Atari became mayor of his town just before paying his debt to society. Fizzlepop and Grubber were used to visiting Tokyo knowing whta Hiro, Princess Luna, and Yuna felt. Pound Cake, Pumpkin Cake, Dipper, Mabel, Benjamin and Natasha were at a hotel, Yuna and her friends make ready for their next journey at dawn. Welcome to China/Keeping track of the time and days/Next stop is Australia In China, Yuna was keeping track of time and days as Charlie Brown gave her hope that he had. Then, Yuna knew that she'd never give up to do what's right. In Australia, the whole group stayed for the night as they viewed the wonders in the Land Down Under. One more day to save the Truffula Forest/World War 1 Flying Ace to the Rescue The next day, it was the final day left to save the Truffula Forest. Just then, Snoopy (as the World War 1 Flying Ace) zoomed by on his Flying Doghouse and Yuna and her friends kept themselves together and make an expanding flying machine. Soon, Yuna and the others got their weapons ready while Benjamin and Natasha got their belongings together to reach the forest. Recounting into the 83rd Day/One day earlier/Yzma and Cinch's defeat Before the 84th day came, they got the expendable flying machine ready as they took off at the crack of dawn. Hugo and Rita were ready to join in, Rita’s mother tried to tell her daughter about it’s too dangerous, but Rita tells her that she knew she can do it because of Tracy the Little Engine. Finally, Rita’s mother understood her as she let her join her friends. At last, the bulldozers and chopping machines were mysteriously destroyed into pieces and the Truffula Forest were saved when Yuna and her friends came but in high noon too late. Just then, Gyro recounted their timing and day that they reached the Truffula Forest at high noon on the 83rd day which gave them one day early. With that, King Solar Flare sends his royal guards to arrest Yzma and Cinch and the rest of villains into custody for good. Well done, Yuna and friends!/The Truffula Forest was saved At the Golden Oak Library, Yuna and her friends celebrated their succession of their mission. Then, Benjamin, Natasha and the Peanuts Gang joined Yuna's company. Just with that, Yuna smiled at her mother, Princess Luna happily. In the end credits, there was a map which leads to El Equinedorado a gambler just won. Trivia *Princess Yuna, her friends, Fizzlepop Berrytwist, Grubber, Capper, Captain Celaeno, her crew, Princess Skystar, Terramar, Lightning McQueen, Sally Carrera, Mater, Luigi and Guido, Sarge, Fillmore, Cruz Ramirez, Holley Shiftwell, Dusty Crophopper, Ishani, the Peanuts Gang, Snoopy, his sibling, Fifi, Woodstock, J. Thaddeus Toad, his company, Ginger, her friends, Hugo, Rita and the Lorax will continue going around the world like going to Japan, India, Italy, Germany, Spain, and Australia. *Snoopy will becomes the World War 1 Flying Ace to help Yuna and her friends saving the Truffula Forest from the villains. *Snoopy's family will help fixing Snoopy's Doghouse to get ready while Princess Solarna got K.I.T.T. (as Ecto-88) ready. *Yzma, Abacus Cinch and the other villains from Equestria will be arrested by the Equinelantian Royal Guards. *Ashima, Rajiv, Mowgli, Baloo, Bagheera, and the Indian characters will be at India. *Francesco Bernoulli, Uncle Topolino, Mama Topolino, and the Italian characters will be at Italy. *Max Schnell, Rapunzel, Flynn Ryder, and the German characters will be at Germany. *Miguel Camino, Ferdinand the Bull, and the Spanish characters will be at Spain. *The Peanuts Gang, and Benjamin and Natasha Hood will join Princess Yuna's Company. *Rita's Mother will understand Rita had her own bravery. *Hugo and Rita will live at the Golden Oaks Library with the Ninjago Team, Princess Harumi/The Lady Iron Dragon, Misako, Sensei Wu, Sensei Garmadon, the Chima heroes, the Legend Beasts, Tyrone and the Dipper clones as a reward for helping Yuna and her friends on their mission to save the Truffula Forest from chopping down. *??? Songs and Music Scores # Transcript *Around the World with The Lorax Part 2 (Transcript) Category:Yuna's Princess Adventure Category:Episodes Category:Iamnater1225